


Food Scientists

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bad Cooking, Elf Food, Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Pixel, Robbie, and Ziggy team up to make a certain breakfast that includes the 4 majors food groups: Candy. Candy Canes. Candy Corn. Syrup. Written for LT Secret Santa 2018!





	Food Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for meeku-is-here on tumblr. Enjoy!

Pixel sat in the shopping cart surrounded by his and Robbie’s potential purchases. Calculator in hand, he checked each item over and tapped in the price. “I think we have enough for everything!” He declared.

Standing over the cart was Robbie. He looked down their list. “Do we _have_ everything though?” He asked. “Spaghetti?”

“Check.”

“M&Ms and sprinkles?”

“Check.”

“Chocolate _and_ maple syrup?”

“Check check.”

“Chocolate pop-tarts?”

“Check!” Pixel held up the box for emphasis.

Grinning triumphantly, Robbie steered the cart towards the checkout line. “Then it’s time for the next step in the plan!”

True to Pixel’s words, they were able to pay for everything even with their limited budget. “You really come in handy, Pixie,” Robbie admitted as they left the supermarket. Both were carrying bags of food. “I think this is going to work. We just need to stop by my place and get the marshmallows.”

“Pixel,” Pixel corrected. “And thank you for helping us with this! Ziggy’s gonna be so excited!”

Sure enough, when they arrived at Ziggy’s house, Ziggy was practically bouncing with happiness. “It’s a Christmas miracle!” He claimed.

“It’s barely the middle of December, kid,” Robbie said as he unpacked the bags in Ziggy’s kitchen.

Ziggy ignored this and wielded the box of spaghetti like a scepter. “Okay, here’s the plan!” He pointed the box at Robbie. “You make the spaghetti, since you’re an adult an’ can use the stove.” He pointed at Pixel. “You open up all the boxes and bags.”

“What are you going to do?” Pixel asked as Robbie rolled his eyes at the idea of a child giving him orders.

Ziggy smiled. “I’m gonna test out all the candy to make sure it tastes good!”

The three set to work. Robbie wrestled the spaghetti from Ziggy and got a pot of water going. If he used a bit of magic to make it boil faster, neither kid noticed. Pixel opened up the sprinkles, M&Ms, pop tarts, and marshmallows. He and Ziggy ate a few handfuls of M&Ms and a pop tart each. Robbie squirted a mouthful of chocolate syrup into his mouth.

Just as the spaghetti was done cooking, there was a knock at the door. “That’s probably the others!” Ziggy said. “We can share with them!” Ignoring the face Robbie made at the idea of _sharing_ , Ziggy ran to the door. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

“Hello, Ziggy!” Sportacus greeted, stepping inside. “I thought you wanted to help us build a snow monster today but Stephanie says you haven’t left the house all day. Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine!” Ziggy said.

Sportacus tilted his head. “Are you sure? You look upset.”

“Nope!” Ziggy said too loudly. “I’m fine! Really! Um, h-how about you tell Stephanie and the others? I’ll come out later! I promise!”

“Who is it, Ziggy?” Pixel asked as he left the kitchen. He froze when he saw Sportacus. “Oh. Uh. Hi?”

“Hi, Pixel.” Sportacus looked between the two boys. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing!” Pixel said, also a bit too loudly.

There was a heavy sigh from the kitchen. “You both have guilty voices, did you know that?”

“Robbie?” Sportacus walked into the kitchen. “What are _you_ doing—” He stopped in the doorway.

“Of all the people to invade our good time,” Robbie grumbled as he crossed his arms, “it had to be Mr. Killjoy himself.”

Sportacus ignored the blatant insults. He stared at the table full of sweets and syrups. “What are you all making?”

“The spaghetti breakfast Buddy makes in “Elf”,” Pixel said sheepishly. Sportacus looked confused so Pixel pulled up the clip on his phone. When Buddy’s food appeared on screen, Sportacus jolted back with a horrified expression.

“Let me guess. You want us to stop?” Robbie scowled at Sportacus.

“Well, yes, sort of,” Sportacus confessed. He looked a bit pale. “I _won’t_ stop you but… that’s not breakfast! _Nothing_ about that is breakfast! It won’t give you energy or keep you healthy or—” He stared at Robbie with wide fearful eyes. “This was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Nope.” Robbie pointed at Ziggy. “All his.”

“I’ve always wanted to know what it tastes like!” Ziggy explained. He hugged Sportacus around the knees. “Please let us finish it, Sportacus! Pleeeease!! I’ll brush my teeth right after we’re done an’ I’ll have a fruit salad for dinner tonight ‘nd—”

“Ziggy, I said I am not going to stop you,” Sportacus assured him, patting his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea but it’s not going to _hurt_ you.”

Ziggy cheered, pumping his fists in the air and parading around the kitchen. Pixel beamed. Robbie went back to straining the pasta.

As the kids and Robbie prepared the ‘breakfast’, Sportacus watched. He winced when Pixel pulled the pop tarts out of the toaster and smooshed them into the mixture. He nearly gagged when Robbie poured chocolate syrup over the whole thing.

Ziggy passed out forks. “Ready?” He said, already spinning his fork in the candy-covered spaghetti. Robbie and Pixel prepared their forkfuls too. “Dig in!” The three took a bite.

Pixel immediately pressed his lips tightly together and dropped his fork. Ziggy’s eyes went wide as he chewed slowly. Robbie was the only one to take as second forkful right away.

Trying not to say “I told you so”, Sportacus quietly got Pixel a glass of water. “Do you want to spit it out?” He whispered. Pixel shook his head, pressed a hand to his mouth, and swallowed with what looked like great effort.

Ziggy’s eyes were watering. Sportacus was about to pull him towards the sink to spit it out but then he gulped and began to pant. “That was so _weird_!” he declared as Robbie pulled the plate closer to him. “It was really sweet at first but then the spaghetti made it chewy like taffy but not a _good_ taffy. And then pop tart made it hard to swallow ‘cause it was dry an’ it just…” Ziggy hung his head. “’S not as good as I wanted it to be.”

“Yeah,” Pixel agreed, sipping the water. “It was just slimy sugar. Definitely _not_ breakfast.” Ziggy nodded wisely. Robbie ignored them all, still eating. Sportacus tried not to look at him.

“Think of it this way,” Sportacus said, since both boys looked disappointed. “You handled this like real scientists! You had an idea, you planned, and then you tested your idea.”

That made Pixel smile. “We even had a budget!”

“We’re like food scientists!” Ziggy cheered. “Let’s go tell the others! Maybe they’ll wanna try some too!”

Pixel and Ziggy pulled on their boots and coats, and ran from the house. Now Sportacus turned to Robbie. “Do you… really like that stuff?”

Mouth full, Robbie glared up at him. “Don’t love it ‘till you try it, Blue Boy. Also it’s a crime you haven’t seen that movie. It’s important to elf culture.”

Sportacus frowned. “I’m not that kind of—”

“Too late, we’re watching it now.”


End file.
